finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Blues
Earth Blues ( or ) is a recurring ability in the series. It is an ability usually associated with Mog. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Earth Blues is a Dance for Mog. The dance is associated with three battle backgrounds and it can be learned in the following locations; Mt. Kolts, Esper Caves, Mt. Zozo, Floating Continent, and Kefka's Tower. While in the dance, Mog has a 7/16 chance of using Rock Slide, a 6/16 chance of using Sonic Boom, a 2/16 chance of using Sunbath, and a 1/16 chance of using Boar Brigade. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Earth Blues (Lv1) is an augment ability that costs 5 CP to equip. It increases Agility +20, Luck +40 during Battle Music Sequences (BMS). It is learned by Bartz (level 5 ), Zidane (initial), Vaan (initial), and Snow (level 15). In the iOS version, it is learned by Firion (level 30), Vivi (level 10), and Snow (default). Earth Blues (Lv2) is an augment ability that costs 10 CP to equip. It increases Agility +30, Luck +45 during BMS. It is learned by Bartz (level 55), Zidane (level 10), and Snow (level 35). In the iOS version, it is learned by Firion (level 70), Aerith (level 30), Vivi (level 35), Seifer (level 45), Balthier (level 30), and Snow (level 30). Earth Blues (Lv3) is an augment ability that costs 15 CP to equip. It increases Agility +40, Luck +60 during BMS. It is learned by Bartz (level 70), Aerith (level 45), Zidane (level 65), and Snow (level 85). In the iOS version, it is learned by Vivi (level 70), Balthier (level 75), and Snow (level 75). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Earth Blues (Lv1) is a proactive ability that costs 5 CP to equip. It increases parameters while equipped. It adds 20 to Agility and then adds a further 40 to Luck during Battle Music Sequences (BMS). It is learned by Zidane (default), Lilisette (level 25), Balthier (default), Snow (level 5), Benjamin (level 5), and Noel (level 10). Earth Blues (Lv2) is a proactive ability that costs 10 CP to equip. It increases parameters while equipped. It adds 30 to Agility and then adds a further 45 to Luck during BMS. It is learned by Locke (level 15), Zidane (level 25), Lilisette (level 60), Balthier (level 40), Snow (level 60), Benjamin (level 45), and Noel (level 45). Earth Blues (Lv3) is a proactive ability that costs 16 CP to equip. It increases parameters while equipped. It adds 40 to Agility and then adds a further 60 to Luck during BMS. It is learned by Locke (level 60), Aerith (level 70), Zidane (level 65), Lilisette (level 85), Balthier (level 95), Snow (level 95), Benjamin (level 85), Noel (level 80). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery FFRK Earth Blues Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Earth Blues.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Etymology is a music genre and musical form which was originated in the Deep South of the United States around the 1870s by African-Americans from roots in African musical traditions, African-American work songs, and spirituals. Blues incorporated spirituals, work songs, field hollers, shouts, chants, and rhymed simple narrative ballads. Category:Recurring abilities